kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts III : Dreaming Oblivion
Kingdom Hearts III : Dreaming Oblivion is the eight game in Kingdom Hearts series. ''It's sequel of ''Kingdom' 'Hearts 3D : Dream Drop Dist''ance and it's based the ''Reconnet, Kingdom Hearts' '- secret ending, where Kairi is taken to Mark of Mastery exam. The game itself has elements of Kingdom Hearts : Chain of Memories ''and ''Kingdom Hearts : Dream Drop Distance. That means a player must use different type of cards to attack and you can choose either Sora or Kairi as playable character. 'Story' After the events of Kingdom Hearts : Dream Drop Distance, ''Sora comes to Mysterious Tower. There he finds Kairi and Yen Sid talking to each other. Yen Sid tells to Sora that Kairi is here for Mark of Mastery exam, because she can also use a keyblade. To prove that for Sora, Kairi summons her Destiny's Embrace - keyblade. Yen Sid tells them what to do, if both of them want to become keyblade masters. They must go to Castle Oblivion and wake up Ventus from coma. Sora has an ability to wake him, but he needs Kairi's help. Both accept the task and Yen Sid teleports them to the entrace of the Castle. Meanwhile, in the Chamber of Waking, Ventus is slightly moving, but suddenly he stops moving when the corridor of darkness opens and two black coated figures come out. They talk about their task to stop Ventus from waking up and they argue about it. Then they hear a closing door, which tells them that "the visitors" have come. Sora and Kairi are in the 1st floor. They watch around the room, until those black coate figures appear. They tell Kairi and Sora to leave from Castle Oblivion, if they don't want to hurt themselves. Sora and Kairi disagree and summon their keyblades. Surprisingly the black coated figures summon also their keyblades. After a short battle, Sora, Kairi and the cloaked figures feel spleepy. They start to see dreams about Castle Oblivion and many other worlds where Ventus and Sora have visited. Those worlds Keyholes are opened and some kind of creature are trying to eat the worlds' hearts. Sora and Kairi's task is also stop those creatures from eating the worlds' hearts. The creatures are called the Dreamversed - mix of the Dream Eaters and the Unversed. They are plagued all sleeping worlds where the Unversed attacked and after defeating Vanitas, they went to sleep - same way as when Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, was defeated. Spirit Dreamversed help Sora and Kairi in the worlds and Nightmare Dream Eaters are enemies. After a big journey in the Dream World Sora and Kairi wake up in the 1st floor of Castle Oblivion. Also the black coated figures have woken up. They introduce themselves as a part of Xehanort's heart: Vanitas and Riku Replica. Both of them survived from the death, because of Xehanort. He offered a second chance, if they joined with him. Both accepted and Xehanort stabbed them, which turned them the part of Xehanort. They go back to the Chamber of Waking and think, how they can stop Sora and Kairi. Then Riku Replica draws the Keyblade of Peoples Hearts and summon hearts of deceased keyblade wielders who died in the Land of Departure and turn the hearts to Heartless. Vanitas uses his power to summon the Unversed, but he have forgotten, how to do it, so he failed. But Riku Replica lets him also to control the Heartless and they send them to find Sora and Kairi for stop their goal to wake up Ventus. But the Heartless fail and Sora and Kairi meet Vanitas and Riku Replica in the Chamber of Waking. Vanitas fights against Sora and Riku Replica against Kairi. After the fierce battle, Vanitas and Riku Replica vanish to their own times and swear revenge. Sora and Kairi try to wake Ventus from coma by go to his dreams. In the dream of Ventus they are first in Destiny Islands. Young Xehanort appears and explains Xehanort's childhood. After the explanation he summons his keyblade and start to fight. Ventus, Sora and Kairi defeat him and the world change to Radiant Garden, where Terra-Xehanort. This time he tells Xehanort's time as the apprentice of Ansem. He also starts the fight and is deafeated. Again the world changes and Ventus, Sora and Kairi are in Keyblade Graveyard. Master Xehanort appears and tells about his goals to start a new Keyblade War and test what happens. But he needs Sora as the vinal vessel in the True Organization XIII. Sora disagrees and trio start to fight against Master Xehanort. He vanishes and Sora, Kairi and Ventus wake up in the Land of Departure. They fly with Ventus's keyblade glider to the Mysterous Tower where Yen Sid proves that Sora and Kairi are the keyblade masters. Ventus says that he will become also the keyblade master, but Yen Sid tells him that his already the keyblade master, because he defeated Vanitas and Xehanort's "fakes". Then Sora, Kairi and Ventus go back to Destiny Islands and they eat a sea-salt ice cream on a beach. In a secret ending, the True Organization XIII is speaking about the place of 13th vessel and Xigbar suggests changing "a target". Master Xehanort disagrees and he wants Sora to the final vessel for any cost. 'Gameplay' The gameplay is same as in ''Kingdom Hearts : Chain of Memories, so you use cards to attack. Choosing different card combos will unleash different special attacks on enemies. You can break your enemies cards and when you use all of your cards, you must force to remember. Using that many times will get more longer to remember. The Card types are same, expect you can change your keyblade from setup, so Attack Cards have just the picture of Kingdom Key and number. When you level up, your lifepoints, abilities or card deck will rise. Here's a list of all card combos (Sleights/Abilities). Bold marked are for Sora and Kairi, Curved marked are for Sora ''and normal marked are for Kairi '''Both ' Only Sora Only Kairi Worlds and Characters Traverse Town Dwarf Woodlands Duckburg Castle of Dreams Neverland Prankster's Paradise Wonderland (2010 Version) Olympus Coliseum Enchanted Dominion Humid Jungle 100 Acre Wood Agrabah Coniferous Forest Beast's Castle The Grid Symphony of Sorcery Radiant Garden Castle Oblivion ''' '''Destiny Islands, Radiant Garden and Keyblade Graveyard Mysterious Tower The Dreamversed The Dreamversed are mix of the Unversed, Dream Eaters and Heartless. They're created, when Vanitas fell to sleep and he started to get angry and scary. They own the eyes of the Unversed and the shapes of Dream Eaters and the Unversed. When the Dreamversed dies, it disappear to darkness. It's weird, but some of the Dreamversd have also the shapes of the Heartless. Their symbol is the Unversed logo which have the wings of the Nightmare logo and the cross of the Heartless logo. Here's list of all the Dreamversed: